The present invention relates generally to pickup cartridges for converting an information recorded on a record medium with a groove formed on the surface thereof to an electrical signal, and more particularly to a pickup cartridge of the moving magnet type or the induced magnet type whose signal feeding portion, from which a signal voltage induced in a coil provided therein is derived, is so improved in its structure that high productivity is obtained and production of the cartridge can be automated.
Although various pickup cartridges for converting an audio information recorded with a spiral sound groove formed on the surface of a record disc to an electrical audio signal have been proposed, electromagnetic pickup cartridges, as one of the various types of pickup cartridges, have been generally used recently.
Two of the various types of electromagnetic pickup cartridges are a moving magnet pickup cartridge (hereinafter referred to as M M pickup cartridge) and an induced magnet pickup cartridge (hereinafter referred to as I M pickup cartridge). The M M pickup cartridge is advantageous in that a relatively large signal voltage can be obtained as an output and it is easy to use in comparison with other types of electromagnetic pickup cartridges such as the I M pickup cartridge, and therefore a record player which employs the M M pickup cartridge is widely utilized.
However, in manufacturing the previously proposed M M pickup cartridge, very delicate and complicated work is required for assembling a signal feeding portion of the pickup cartridge for feeding a reproduced signal voltage out of the cartridges. This troublesome work in the production process decreases the productivity of the previously proposed M M pickup cartridge and further hinders the automation of the production process.
Manufacture of the previously proposed I M pickup cartridge is similarly affected.